neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Fred Mitchell
Fred Mitchell was a minor character in Neighbours in 1986. He was the first husband of Madge Bishop and the father of Henry Mitchell and Charlene Robinson and was estranged from Madge after he left her for another woman. Fred returned 3 times to woo Madge in 1986 only to con her out of money again. Fred's visits to Erinsborough were brief but memorable. His last visit in July 1986 saw him con Madge yet again and return to Coffs Harbour for good. Fred was played by Nick Waters. Biography Backstory Frederick Mitchell was born in about 1942 in Brisbane, Queensland. He met Madge Ramsay in the early 1960s and they married in about 1964. They had a son Henry Mitchell in 1966 and Charlene Mitchell in 1969. In the 1980s, Henry started stealing and getting into trouble so Fred washed his hands of him. In the mid 1980s, Fred started having an affair with his much younger secretary Susan Cole and he conned Madge out of money. Madge later left Brisbane to move to her native Erinsborough. 1986 In April 1986, Charlene went to live with her mother. So Fred returned to Erinsborough to see Madge early the next month. She was not pleased. She said he owed her a lot of money. However she was won over by his charms and he slept with her again. He made her think they were getting back together but Fred wanted her to not make any more claims on the house or business as he has a new family now. All he wanted was to get out of supporting Charlene. Charlene initially welcomed her dad but she soon found out what he was up to. However she still kept a soft spot for her dad and reckoned her mum should forgive him. Also, Fred had not wanted Charlene to return to him in Coffs as Susan wanted everything her way. Madge had been battling to keep Charlene with her in Erinsborough. Madge told Charlene that Fred did not want her. Fred returned to Coffs. He came back yet again in July 1986 and wanted Madge to give him their old ring for half the price as he was in debt. He spun her another yarn saying the heavies were going to get him if he did not pay the money back. Fred wooed Madge by wining and dining her. A gullible Madge gave Fred the $10'000 ring and said she had taken half for security in her old age and for Fred to have the other half. Fred started spending the money even before supposedly paying off his debts, and Madge knew she was stupid to let him have the ring. Fred then left again and said he would be back as Paul Robinson offered him a job at The Waterhole, Lassiters. But Fred never did return and he had conned Madge yet again. He pretended he was moving back to Erinsborough so he could soften Madge up and swindle her out of more money. Fred never returned to Erinsborough again. Later that year, Susan Cole arrived with baby Sam Cole, son of Fred. Madge took her in as they both felt they had been conned and cheated by Fred. They became friends and Susan then left Erinsborough in 1987. Fred was mentioned briefly by his son Henry in April 1988. In May 1988, Madge's mother Edna warned Madge's new husband Harold Bishop not to be another Fred. Fred was mentioned again in November 1992 when Madge left Erinsborough for Brisbane. As of 2019, Fred's whereabouts are unknown. Family Siblings 1 brother Spouse Madge Ramsay (1966-1987) Children Henry Mitchell (1966), Charlene Robinson (1969), Sam Cole (1986) Grandchildren Daniel Robinson, Madison Robinson Trivia Fred Mitchell is a number of years older than the actor who played him. Nick Waters was 35 in 1986 when he played Fred but Fred was nearer to 45 years of age. Appearances 1986 *Episode 248 - 7 May 1986 *Episode 249 - 8 May 1986 *Episode 250 - 9 May 1986 *Episode 268 - 4 June 1986 *Episode 269 - 5 June 1986 *Episode 286 - 30 June 1986 *Episode 287 - 1 July 1986 *Episode 288 - 2 July 1986 *Episode 289 - 3 July 1986 Gallery 248-20.png 248-22.png 249-1.png 249-3.png 249-6.png 249-8.png 249-13.png 249-16.png 250-5.png 250-9.png 250-10.png 250-11.png 268-9.png 268-15.png 268-18.png 269-1.png 269-3.png 269-4.png 286-8.png 286-11.png 286-15.png 286-23.png 287-1.png 287-5.png 287-12.png 287-22.png 288-6.png 288-12.png 288-14.png 288-19.png 289-3.png Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Characters last seen in 1986. Category:1986 minor characters. Category:Neighbours bad boys. Category:1964 marriages. Category:Villains. Category:Mitchell family.